Itachi's Return
by xchrispx
Summary: Itachi returns to the village for the sake of his daughter. Secrets are revealed and old bonds are still intact. Kushina and Rin are alive in this fic and are very close to Itachi. Kushina is like a second mother and Rin is like an older sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN**: **This story takes place three years after the 4th shinobi world war. I think I'm gonna go with Naruto fighting and bringing Sasuke back and he's on probation or something. This story is focused on Itachi and Hana. It won't go into to much detail about other characters. To many times I'm reading a story and it starts into other characters lives and I'm thinking I wasn't looking for a story about these people. Although it'll have interactions and relationships (non romance except Itachi and Hana of course.) between Itachi and other characters. Also Itachi is still wearing the Akatsuki robe because simply said I think he's bad-ass in it.**

* * *

><p>"Stay behind me ok." Itachi simply stated at the small figure beside him. The small figure only nodded and hid behind him under his Akatsuki robe.<p>

He never thought he would being doing what he was about to do. But things have changed, the worlds changed, and so has his priorities. He's no longer concerned with the honor of the Uchiha Clan. He only has one concern now. And that's why he's standing at the main gate of the Hidden Leaf Village. He stood there observing the reactions of the sight of him. They range from shock, fear, confusion, and helplessness.

Within a minute of his arrival what look like all the Leaf shinobi surrounded him including the Hokage.

"I don't know how your still alive or if your real but you have five seconds to state why your here!"

Itachi closed his eyes as he felt three familiar chakras make their way towards the confrontation. Tsunade was getting ready to command the shinobi to attack, but stopped when Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke appeared in front of Itachi shielding him. Which of course caused confusion to sweep across the faces of the shinobis.

"Do you three care to explain why you're shielding an S-rank criminal?"

"I believe Itachi is ready to explain everything." Kakashi answered stepping aside so Itachi had the floor.

Itachi opened his eyes "I've come to explain the reason behind the slaughter of the Uchiha clan."

"We already know why. It's because your a sic-."

"Granny! Will you just let him explain!" Naruto interrupted her earning a glare.

"Ok, say that we do listen to you. Why after all these years now you decide to explain everything?" Tsunade questioned causing the three in front of him to turn towards him curiosity written all over their faces.

"Because of her. Come on out Miko." Itachi calls out behind him.

They all watched as they saw something shift behind him. Then as little hands lifted up the bottom of his cloak and poked her head out tentatively.

"It's ok Miko, I won't let anybody hurt you." Itachi said warmly which threw everyone off.

At that statement Miko come out from his cloak and clung on to his leg scared by all the eyes on her. The little girl was light skinned and had violet eyes. Her hair was black and spiky, but long so it didn't stick up. A piece hung between her eyes it also covered the sides of her face and went to her shoulders.(**AN**:**This is what I'm going for but younger. Also not my picture so credit goes to whoever made it.** _.com/user_images/M/MI/MIN/MINORI26/1307232520_6348__)

Then realization hit them the girl looked just like Itachi.

"Hey who's the cute kid?" Naruto asked squatting in front of her being the only one not to make the connection. Which made her cling to Itachi even harder causing him to do something his father would have never done. He picked her up and eased her fears.

Which again threw everyone off seeing the emotionless Uchiha being so caring.

"She's my daughter Naruto."

"Holy cr- Sasuke your an Uncle!" Naruto yelled stating the obvious. Sasuke just stood there mouth slightly opened not sure what to say or do.

"Uncle?" Miko looked up staring at Itachi face only inches away.

Itachi turned towards Sasuke using his hand to call him over like when they were younger. And just like when they were younger once Sasuke got within arms reach Itachi poked his forehead.

"This is my little brother and your uncle."

"I'm not little." Sasuke grumbled under his breathe again reverting to their old ways.

"Uncle Sasuke." Miko said testing out the thought of an uncle.

"Say hello Miko."

"Hello Uncle Sasuke. My name is Miko." Miko cheerfully said.

"Hello Miko." He responded with a slight smile on his face.

Kakashi couldn't help but shake his head at how easily the three Uchihas ignored the situation their in.

"We'll if your little family reunion is over I suggest you start talking!" Tsunade yelled getting down to the matter at hand.

"I think it would be best to have this conversation at more private venue. I'm sure you like to have a say in how this information is released. Also Miko is to young to know what I did." Tsunade nodded her head in agreement.

"Since you three already know what I'm going to tell them can you watch Miko for me?"

"Of course! Come here to Uncle Naruto." Naruto reached out for Miko causing her to again clutch at her fathers cloak.

"You idiot your scaring her." Sasuke reached out and took her niece.

Then Itachi closed an eye and made a hand sign then summoned a crow which put everyone on guard.

"Two weeks ago I received a letter that told me that Miko's mother died. And when I got to the town where she lived I was told Miko set out to find me. I took me a week to find her, from then on I refuse to let her out of my sight." Itachi answered their unasked question. "Miko can you be a good girl for your, Uncle, while I talk to the Hokage?"

"Yes Papa." Miko nodded her head eagerly happy to make her father proud of her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:This chapter is shorter then the others will be but I want see how it goes over. Ideas for arcs or little in between moments are appreciated and considered<strong>.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Hana sighed as she opened the door to her house and walked in. She was headed to her room when her little brother Kiba stopped her.<p>

"Finally you get back! Where the hell have you been?" asked Kiba.

"Kiba, I just got back from a mission and I'm tired so hurry up and say what you have to say."

"You mean you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"He's back." growled Kiba.

"Who's back?" Hana's curiosity now peaked.

"Itachi." again growled.

Hana eyes widened at the name. She couldn't believe what she just heard. He's back S-Class criminal, and slaughterer of the Uchiha Clan is back. Her former teammate and even though they would have ever admitted it former best-friend was back. She couldn't believe it. 'Why is he back?'

She got up and started to run out of the house to only be stopped by her brother.

"I already went to the courtroom, but they wouldn't let me in. Apparently only Jonin and clan leaders are only allowed in. Which means mother is there. So we should wait here until she gets back."

Hana could see the hurt in her brothers eyes. Kiba once thought of Itachi like an older brother, which caused some friction between him and Sasuke. Of course this was before Itachi betrayed his clan, betrayed the village, betrayed her!.

"When did you become so level headed?"

* * *

><p>There he stood one eye closed watching his daughter through the crow he summoned. And the other looking at the Hokage and village elders, while the Jonin and clan leaders sat behind him.<p>

"So, Itachi tell us why we don't have you executed for the slaughter of the Uchiha Clan?" Tsunade asked.

"Because I was following orders." Itachi simply stated which caused everyone to gasp.

"You expect me to believe that garbage?"

"It's the truth. You can ask the village elders, they along with Danzo approved of the mission. The third Hokage tried to keep it from happening but failed."

"Is this true?" a stunned Tsunade turned and asked the elders. Who nodded their heads.

"Why would you order such a thing? And why was I not made aware of this order?" asked a horrified Hokage.

"Itachi made it aware to us that the Uchiha Clan were planning a take over. Preying on the fact that as a young boy, Itachi witnessed the horror of war. Which turned him into a pacifist we informed him that many innocent lives would be lost in the takeover. And a possible Shinobi World War could break out we pressured Itachi into killing his clan, for the safety of the village."

Everyone sat there in silence digesting what they just heard until Tsunade broke the silence.

"What about Sasuke why did you tell him to hate you instead of the truth?"

"I couldn't tell Sasuke, he loved the clan. So I told him to hate me so he would grow strong enough so one day he could kill me. And restore the honor to the clan and be the hero who killed the monster who killed his clan for power. "

"Which he did." sighed Tsunade.

"No technically Sasuke didn't kill me." Itachi sighed. "Some time after I joined Akatsuki I contracted a fatal disease that was slowly killing me. I eventually died from it during my fight with Sasuke."

"That brings up another question of why you joined the Akatsuki a group of S-Ranked criminals?" asked one the elders.

"Because they were a group of S-Ranked criminals. They were a threat to the the village and needed to be watched." Itachi simply stated.

"We gave no such orders."

"S_elf-sacrifice… a nameless shinobi who protects peace from within its shadow. That is a true shinobi. I have and will always protect the Leaf Village."_

"_I have one more question before we discuss your fate. How are you alive?"_ Tsunade asked the question everyone has been wondering.

"I was resurrected during the war by Kabuto."

"But there were no reports of anyone having a confrontation with you during the war."

Itachi let out a sigh "Before Sasuke and I fought I had a talk with Naruto. Then I implanted the eye that I received from Shisui into a crow to use Kotoamatsukami with the embedded command "_protect the Leaf Village_", which is why I was able to override Kabuto's control. The crow had been rigged to react to my Mangekyō Sharingan and was originally intended for Sasuke, in the possibility that he attacked the Leaf Village after transplanting eyes to gain the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. And I broke the genjutsu off once Kabuto was killed."

"What is the Eternal Mangekyo Sharigan?"

"I'm sorry but that I cannot tell you." Itachi simply stated causing Tsunade to glare at him.

"Fine. Take him to Inoichi.."

After Itachi was escorted out by several ANBU, Tsunade spoke up "Now the question is if what he says is true, what should we do with him."

"You should give him something he's never had, peace." said a short old lady who looked like a cat.

"Who the hell are you!" now all the shinobis on alert.

"I'm just an old lady, who happens to know of the pain that young man went through." the old lady said ignoring how tense the room got because of her presents. "Ever since he was a child his father made it clear to him that he lived for the clan, and that his actions and decisions affected them all." By now the shinobis have calmed down and now listening intently. "As he grew stronger the number of people that wanted to use him grew. Instead of playing with friends he was trying to figure out who he could trust. Danzo, Hokage, his father and many more were trying their hardest to get the biggest piece of him. While he was struggling to gather whatever was left for his brother and village. I'm surprised that boy didn't have a mental breakdown from all that pressure."

The old lady then started staring daggers at the elders "Then you order him to kill his clan. And he followed that order for this village. He accepted disgrace instead of honor and hate instead of love. He killed his heart so he could his friends, lover, father, and mother. And you have the audacity to question his loyalty to this village.!"

"Listen you!" Tsunade started screaming only to be cut off.

"No you listen! You say your willing to die for this village, but how many of you are willing ti kill everyone close to you for it?" The old lady stopped and looked at the faces and saw she was close to winning their sympathy. "Itachi has never lived his life for himself, even now he lives for that little girl. The least you could do is let him raise her." And with that she disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving them to reflect upon what she said and wonder who the hell she was.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well this is it." Kakashi stated as he opened his door.

Itachi sighed at the idea of living with Kakashi. Tsunade said it was until they found him a place to stay, but he knew it was to keep an eye on him. But he couldn't blame them and was grateful for the second chance. He gently put Miko down.

"We'll be living here from now on ok Miko." Itachi explained as he took off his cloak.

Miko turned her head to look up at her father with a nervous look in her eyes. "Is he staying here to?" Miko looked at kakashi.

Itachi let out a small chuckle "Don't worry about Kakashi, he's harmless. Now go in the bathroom and get the water running. It's been a long day and you need a bath."

Miko smiled brightly and ran into the bathroom. She loves baths. She really loves anything she does with her father.

"Well I let you two get settled in. In the meantime me along with a few jonin are gathering fellow shinobi from Sasuke's old class and explain to them your situation." Itachi merely nodded his head and left to give his daughter a bath.

Itachi had to stifle a laugh at the sight of his daughter attempting to take off her shirt to only have it caught on her head.

"What are you doing?" asked a smiling Itachi

"It's stuck." was her reply.

Itachi walked over and helped her remove the shirt. He placed her in the bath and started to wash her.

"Daddy!" whined Miko.

"Yes?" asked Itachi pretending not to know what she wants.

"Bubbles."

"Bouncy or not bouncy?"

"Bouncy!" Itachi smiled and formed a hand sign causing air bubbles to float from the water.

Miko reached out and poked one but, instead of popping it bounced off her finger and then the walls. Itachi sighed at the sight of dozens of bouncing bubbles that would no doubt make it harder for him to clean Miko. Even so he couldn't but smile at the sight of his giggling daughter.

* * *

><p>Hana couldn't believe what she just heard nobody could. They just stared at the jonin in front of them. Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Shikamaru, Neji, and her mother just changed the way they thought of Itachi and themselves. They just sat there wondering how far would they go for the Leaf Village. All except Hana '<em>That idiot! All the things he told me over the years and this he keeps a secret! Well I'm gonna give him a peace of my mind<em>!'

* * *

><p>"Itachi!" Hana yells as she throws open Kakashi's door.<p>

Itachi sighs as he finishes drying Miko's hair. _'I guess it was to much to ask for her to wait until tomorrow._' He thinks as he steps out of the bathroom.

"Yes?" he simply asks causing Hana to get even angrier.

"Yes? Yes! After all these years that's all you say is yes?" she stomps towards him followed by Three Haimaru Brothers who unlike Hana are extremely happy to see Itachi. "You know I've said this for years but now I'm really gonna kick your as-" Hana stopped herself and her words in their tracks at the sight of a little girls head pop out of the bathroom.

"Who is that? And why does she look a lot like- " Hana was interrupted by the girl.

"Papa does she live here to?"

"P-p-papa. That means she's your...daughter?"

"Did I ever tell you your investigative skills were truly praiseworthy?" asked Itachi's voice filled with sarcasm.

Hana just gave Itachi a 'I'll deal with you later' look. She then walked up to Miko and gave her a warm smile. "Hi! My names Hana. What's yours?

Miko looked at Hana then her father silently asking if it was ok to talk to her. Since she was yelling at her father a minute ago.

Itachi nodded his head. "Miko. My name is Miko."

"That's a pretty name." Hana couldn't help but be amazed at how similar they looked.

Miko said thank you then was sent to their room for a nap which she happily obliged. Leaving Itachi and Hana alone to talk.

Letting out a sigh, Hana was the first to talk. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What would that have accomplished?"

"I could've-" Hana was cut off by Itachi.

"You could've what? Talk me out of it. It needed to be done you seen what wars is, I couldn't allow that to happen."

"At least I wouldn't have hated for all these years." she whispered.

"Your hate was well placed."

"No it wasn't! It wasn't your fault! It was those damn elders and that bastard Danzo! I always hated that man."

Itachi sighed as he turned around to check on his daughter. "It doesn't matter anymore. The past is the past. The only thing that matters now is her." Itachi stood in the doorway watching Miko sleep peaceful.

"She's beautiful." Hana whispered standing beside him. "She obviously got her looks from her mother." Hana smirked.

"At least someone was willing to give themselves to me." Itachi smirked as he walked into the kitchen.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" followed Hana.

"Nothing at all."

"Listen man-whore-."

"I'm not a man-whore." interrupted Itachi.

"Really? Because I remember growing up you always having an entourage of girls following you around." smirked Hana.

"And I remember the boys avoiding you. Why was that again?" countered Itachi. Knowing full well the reason they avoided her seeing as he was there.

* * *

><p>They stood there for a few seconds recalling the event. An 7 year old Hana was called to the back of the academy by a boy in her class. He told her he liked her and she responded by punching him in the face. Itachi watched the event in the shadows ready to jump in if the boy took the rejection badly. They both couldn't help but snicker at the event.<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you thought I would need help with that guy." Hana put her hands on her hips.<p>

"He had a bad temper."

"Aww you do care." Hana teased.

Itachi couldn't help but smile. He was finally able to drop his emotional stoic and show his emotions. Something that would have been unwise in Akatsuki. They stood there in silence enjoying each others presence. Which was interrupted by a sleepy eye Miko.

"Papa?"

"What are you doing up? You should still be asleep." Itachi bent down to pick her up.

"I couldn't sleep without you." Miko laid her head on his shoulder.

'He's so gentle with her.' Hana decided she enough was said between them for today. "I should get going. Good bye Miko. Your still in trouble Itachi." Hana punched his shoulder and left.

"Miko." Itachi laid down on the couch. "You will meet a lot of strange people in this village."

"Strange can be good." Miko's eyes drifted shut and she fell asleep.

"Yes, strange can be very good." with that Itachi closed his eyes and fell asleep with Miko sleeping on his chest and his hand on her back.

* * *

><p>"Mom you here?" Naruto asked as he shut the door behind him.<p>

"I'm in the kitchen." answered Kushina.

"Hi mom. Oh hey Rin." they both turned around giving Naruto a hard look.

"What? What I do?" Naruto backed away slowly.

"Is it true?" his mother questioned.

"Is what true?" sweated Naruto.

"About Itachi and his mission." spoke up Rin.

"Oh...uh yeah. W-" Naruto was cut off when his mother punched him in the head.

"That's why you ran off to defend him isn't it? You've known this whole time!" now Naruto was scared.

"Ok ok I've known for while. What does it matter to you? It's not like you know him or anything." Naruto rubbed his head.

"Naruto me and his mother were friends. I use to watch him when he was a baby."

"Oh I didn't know that."

"I knew he wasn't a blood thirsty killer." Rin finally joined in. "He was such a pacifist growing up."

"Eh? You knew him to Rin?"

"Yes. Whenever my squad was training he would always bug his cousin Obito to letting him come. Obito was his cousin." a bittersweet smile crossed Rin's face.

"Wait a second if you two were so close to him how come I don't remember him growing up?"

"By the time you were old enough to remember anything he was already deep into the shinobi world." answered Kushina.

"Oh." Naruto wasn't sure what to say his mother and Rin both looked pained.

Which they were as they remembered how Itachi went from a playful kid to kid with far to much responsibility and expectations placed on his shoulders. After a few minutes they both turned around and continued doing the dishes.

"Must be weird watching him from being a kid to having one." his words were followed by the sound of breaking dishes.

"A k-kid?" they both stuttered.

"Yup! A little girl! Looks just like him!" exclaimed Naruto oblivious to the mood change in the two women.

'_He has a kid and he hasn't even sent us a message._' they both thought.

"Where you going mom?"

"To kill an Uchiha!" Kushina put on her sandals.

Naruto turned to Rin for help but, saw the same fire in her eyes to. '_Maybe they won't kill him in front of his daughter_.' gulped Naruto.

* * *

><p>Itachi opened his eyes and sighed. "I knew I forgot something. Maybe if I pretend to be asleep they'll leave." he mumbled to himself closing his eyes.<p>

Less then a minute later the door shot open revealing two pissed off women. But as they saw them sleeping it quickly became one.

"Awww. How cute." Rin smiled at the site.

"He's still a dead man." Kushina pulled up a chair fully intent on waiting for him to wake up causing Itachi to curse inwardly.

They waited for roughly ten minutes until Miko started to stir. She opened her eyes and locked eyes with the two guest. Surprisingly enough she wasn't scared nor shy. Miko smiled at the two women.

"Hi my names Kushina and she's Rin. What's your name?" smiled Kushina who was doing a great job hiding her killing intent.

"Miko." she yawned.

"Could you do us a favor and wake up your father?" asked Rin.

"He's not sleeping." again Itachi cursed inwardly.

"Oh and how do you know that?" Kushina leaned forward.

"He's not snoring." Miko squished his cheeks together staring at his closed eyes. "Papa stop pretending to be asleep we have guests."

Itachi opened his eyes and met his daughters. '_What a day_.' he sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Itachi sat up on the couch and placed his daughter on his lap then sighed. "Do we have to do this today? I already had this conversation earlier with Hana."<p>

"Oh and your still breathing. She's gotten soft." Kushina stated.

Knowing they weren't leaving anytime soon Itachi sent Miko to their room to play. "I'm sorry." Itachi stood up closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you two. I'm sorry for making you worry. And I'm sorry for not taking Miko to see her grandmother and aunt."

'_I hate when he does that._' Kushina thought as she remembered Itachi's uncanny ability to escape her wrath. Ever since he was a kid he was able to get away with things nobody ever could with her. Another thing she hated was how he always apologized right away. If he broke something he would tell his parents right away. If he lied he would later come clean. '_A child shouldn't do that. A child should should blame the cat for the broken item. A child should lie even when their parents found out. That's what a normal child should do_.' But Itachi wasn't a normal child nor was he raised like one. Kushina knew this.

"Grandmother makes me sound old." mumbled Kushina as her anger left her.

"As long as your sorry then we forgive you." said Rin. "I can't believe you have a daughter. How old is she?"

"She just turned four." Itachi smiled.

"Where's her mother? asked Kushina.

"Dead."

"Oh...She seems happy. I assume your not raising her the way you were raised." Kushina face took on a stern look.

"Of course not. I want her to keep her innocence as long as possible. She won't be forced to grow up too soon like I was." Itachi returned her gaze.

"Good."

"All right." Rin clapped her hands together. "I think it's time your big sister get's to see her niece." Rin gave a bright smile.

Itachi called Miko and she came skipping into the room and sat on his lap. "Miko this is your grandmother Kushina and aunt Rin." Itachi pointed at them.

Miko tilted her head slightly and looked at the three of them. "They don't look like you like Sasuke does." Miko observed.

"Uncle Sasuke." Itachi corrected. "And they don't look like me because we are not related by blood. But that just means were a different type of family. Do you understand?"

"I understand. Were strange." Miko stated causing Rin and Kushina to stifle a laugh.

"Your very smart for a four year old." Rin said as she picked up Miko.

"Thank you Rin."

"Aunt Rin." Itachi once again corrected her.

"All right since that's settled." Kushina stood up with a huge smile on her face. "Get your things your moving out."

"And where are we moving to?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"My place of course. You think I'm going to let my granddaughter stay in this dump. Especially with all those filthy books lying around."

"But Lady Hokage placed us here."

"Where do think I'm going. I'll work my magic and by the end of the day you'll be staying with me."

"Your going take her drinking aren't you?" Itachi said as she opened the door to leave.

"Itachi you know me too well." Kushina gave a smile. "Good bye little Miko."

Rin gave them both a kiss on the cheek. Nothing romantic of course and left.

Miko turned and faced her father. "Are we moving?"

Itachi sighed. "One thing you should know about your grandmother is that she tends to get what she wants. Come on let's gather our things."

"Ok!"

* * *

><p>Kushina plan was to take Tsunade to a bar and liquor her up. But that wasn't the case. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Shizune, and Tsume all one way or another joined them. But that didn't phase Kushina she was sly and would use this to her advantage. In fact this was even better she could convince Tsunade to let Itachi move in with her and she could also get some sympathy for Itachi. After ten minutes of drinking and joking they were all a little more then tipsy. But that's when Tsunade decided to get to the matter at hand.<p>

"Not that I'm not enjoying myself, but I assume you wanted this to be more then a girls night out."

"Sharp as ever Tsunade. I guess I should get right to the point." Kushina put down her cup. "I would like Itachi and Miko to stay with me." the girls except Tsume were completely shocked. Mostly because they didn't know of their past. Also because they still didn't trust Itachi.

"Why would you want that Kushina?" Sakura asked as she found her voice.

"Why wouldn't I want my granddaughter and Itachi who's like a second son to me, to stay at my home." Kushina said with a serious face. "Itachi been living on the run for over ten years now and Miko lost her mother. They both need to be with their family." The girls didn't really know what to say. They didn't know she thought of Itachi as family.

"I never knew you were so close to him." Tsunade commented.

"Who do you think watched him when his mother was busy with her clan duties?" Kushina smirked.

"You watched Itachi? Did you watch Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"There was know way in hell I was going to watch that crybaby." Kushina shook her head.

"Sasuke was a crybaby?" asked a surprise Tenten.

"Oh yeah. Cried for every little thing." Tsume answered.

"You knew them back then to?" asked Shizune.

"Itachi and Hana were in the same class together. They eventually ended up on the same team. Hana brought Itachi over a lot. And Sasuke always followed Itachi like a little pup."

"Sometimes I think he had a certain amount of times he had to cry each day." Kushina chuckled.

"But all kids cry. I'm sure Itachi cried when he was younger." Sakura defended Sasuke.

"Hah!" Tsume laughed.

"I've known Itachi since he was a baby and not once have I seen him cry." Kushina responded.

"Not once? That's impossible." Tsunade voiced her disbelief.

"I'm serious. Not even when he was a baby. He was taken to the hospital a few months after he was born, because he went all day without eating. That kid refused to cry. Minato used to say that God gave made him that way knowing the hardships he'd have to endure." they all looked at her noting the sadness in her eyes.

"What hardships?" Hinata finally spoke up.

"Itachi was to be the next clan leader of the Uchiha Clan. That in it of itself would be a lot of pressure for anyone. But at the age of three his father seen him using his chakra to stand on water. That made the clan push Itachi even harder. They even went as far as to take him to the front lines and witness war when he was four." Tsume took over the conversation.

"That's horrible. Even for a ninja's that's too much." Sakura voiced her disgust.

"You think that's bad?" Tsume continued. "They tried to force Itachi to kill a wounded enemy and when he refused, his father beat him severely. Saying crap like not to show weakness and be a man." Tsume spat out. The girls didn't know how to respond. They knew clans could be strict, but this was unbelievable. They couldn't believe someone would do that to their child.

"Be man. He was only four." Kushina continued. "Unfortunately for the Uchihas that little stunt to turn Itachi into a heartless killer had the exact opposite affect on him and turned him into a pacifist."

"Eh? How can a ninja be a pacifist?" Ino asked.

"You became one of the best genjutsu users the village has ever seen. And use it to take out your enemy without killing as much as you can. Of course that doesn't mean Itachi never killed. He just did it only when necessary."

"Even better then Kurenai sensei?" Hinata asked some what shocked.

"I think he was twelve when he surpassed her in genjutsu." Kushina tilted her head as she tried to remember the exact age.

"That young?" they asked in shock.

"Yes." Kushina simply said as she poured herself another drink. "Listen, I know you girls don't like or trust Itachi. I don't blame you. After all the things you heard about him I'm sure you see him as some heartless monster. But you need to stop thinking of him as a heartless monster. And start thinking of him as a person like you and me who had to become a heartless monster to protect the village's future." Kushina suggested.

They all sat there digesting what Kushina told them. They now got some insight on Itachi Uchiha and they couldn't help but feel sorry for him. They were all taken out of their thoughts by the laughter of Tsume.

"What's so funny?" Tsunade asked.

"It's just hard to believe little Itachi has a kid." Tsume answered through laughs.

"Really? I'm surprised he only has one." Kushina stated. "Do you remember all those girls that use to chase him around?"

"Did he really have that much?" Shizune questioned.

"(Snort) You have no idea. Sasuke was nothing compared to Itachi." Tsume took another drink. "I thought you two were gonna go bald after he hit puberty." Tsume referred to Kushina and Mikoto.

"Ugh. Don't remind me." Kushina groaned.

"What happened after he went through puberty?" Sakura asked.

"Women. Grown women happened. He went from having girls his age having crushes on him. To having grown women wondering how young is too young. Can you believe that?" Kushina looked at them with a "can you" face.

"But none of them acted. Right?" Kushina crushed the cup in her hand when she heard that question.

"Hahahahahaha I forgot about that." Tsume laughed.

"It's not funny Tsume. You should've seen his face when I busted in there. He was so confused."

"What are you talking about? What happened?" the all asked curiosity getting to them.

"This little whore and when I say little whore I mean a 25 year old who thought age didn't matter." Kushina started crushing the edge of the table with her grip.

"You don't mean?" they all leaned forward.

"She was naked and was in the process of stripping him when I busted the door down."

"And he didn't do anything to stop her?"

"He was a thirteen year old that did nothing but train. He had no idea what was going on. Poor guy."

"What did you do to the lady? Tenten asked.

"I kicked her ass." after a few seconds of silence they all exploded with laughter.

"Jiraiya would kill Itachi if he heard he had all those women after him and did nothing with them." Tsunade said as she wiped a tear from her eye from all the laughter. "If your willing to deal with Itachi then you can take them in."

Kushina smiled. "I use to change his diapers. There isn't nothing he can throw at me that I haven't dealt with already."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. I'm writing like three other fics and one has my utmost attention. **

**I decided to give Kushina a bigger role then I intended, although when I started writing this, I had no intention to put her in this story. Funny how things work out. And I doubt there'll be any but just to make sure there's no confusion, I'll say it right now. Itachi and Kushina love each other like a mother and son would. No romance between those two. This is a ItachixHana fic after all. **

**Also I'm wondering who I should make Itachi and Hana's final teammate from when they were younger. I'm leaning towards Anko, but I can be persuaded otherwise, I do know I want it to be a girl though. And don't be afraid to go outside the box. Meaning if it's a dead person or someone to old or young, I can make it were they never died or change their age, of course I have to like the idea of that person being on their team.**

**Another thing I might do is bring back Konan. She would have never died and runs the rain village. And there'll be an alliance between the leaf and rain, giving me an excuse to have her come to the leaf. There'll be interaction between Konan and Itachi, non romantic though.**

**Oh yeah one more thing...I knew (spoiler alert) Obito was Tobi! I've been saying it the whole time! High five to those who knew it too.**

* * *

><p>Itachi looked upon the house that he and his daughter would be living in, he couldn't help but notice how much it looked like the house he grew up in. Itachi shook off the oncoming memories of his childhood and knocked on the door with his daughter on tow.<p>

"Itachi? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"It appears we'll be staying here from now on. I hope we won't be a bother." Itachi stepped into the house.

"Oh. Cool." Naruto led them into the kitchen. He was about to call out to his mom, but was stopped by Itachi. Naruto looked curiously at Itachi, as he silently stalked up behind Kushina, who was doing the remaining dishes. Itachi reach out to grab her shoulder, but was met with a pair of fingers poking him in the forehead.

"Nice try Itachi." Kushina smirked. "You should know after all these years that you can't sneak up on me."

"I did it once." Itachi replied

"Yeah and what happened when you did?"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Kuku!" a three-year old Itachi called out from the living room.

"What is it?" Kushina asked as she walked into the room.

"I want to go visit Mina." Kushina couldn't help but giggle at Itachi's nickname for Minato. It would always embarrass Minato, because it sounded like a name for a girl and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get Itachi to stop calling him that, he always failed. "Do you think he would mind?"

"I'm sure he would be glad to see you." Kushina smiled.

"You're not coming?"

"I'll take you there, but I have to go grocery shopping. You wouldn't want to starve now would you?" Itachi shook his head, while he grinned inwardly. Everything was going according to his plan.

* * *

><p>"Knock. Knock." Kushina and Itachi said as they walked into the Hokage's office.<p>

"Huh? Oh hello Kushina, Itachi." Minato turned away from his paper work to greet the two. "What are you two doing here?"

"Little Ita wanted to pay you a visit." Kushina put her hand on Itachi's head and messed with his hair.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked as he jumped and sat on Minato's lap.

"Just some boring paper work. Why don't you try doing this for me?" Minato sat Itachi at a little desk beside his, which was put there by Kushina. He then handed Itachi a Sudoku puzzle.

"Well you boys have fun."

"See you at home." Minato saw her off, then turned to Itachi only to freeze. "Itachi?! Itachi where are you?!" Minato yelled.

_'Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap.'_ Minato started to frantically search around the room. After a few minutes off tearing apart his room someone called out to him.

"Sensei what are you doing?" Minato turned around to see Kakashi, Obito, and Rin looking at him like he lost his mind.

"Perfect timing! I need your help!" Minato pleaded.

"Why what happened?" Kakashi asked in his usual bored tone.

"I-I-I." Minato stuttered.

"You what?" all three curiously leaned forward.

"I lost Itachi!" the room fell into silence, as the three digested what he said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You what?!" they all shouted at him.

"You lost the little brat!" Kakashi looked shocked.

"You lost my little cousin!" Obito looked like he was gonna have a heart attack.

"You lost little Ita!" Rin looked, for a lack of a better word pissed.

"He was right there!" Minato pointed to the little desk. "Then I turn my away for one second then he's gone! He even managed to finish the Sudoku puzzle I gave him!"

"Kushina's gonna kill you!" they once again yelled in unison.

* * *

><p>"I'll get her today." Itachi snickered to himself as he hid in Kushina's closet. He worked everything out, he knew that Kushina would get groceries that day. That's why he asked to go see Minato, to get away from Kushina. If he didn't Kushina would've taken him with her and there was no way he could sneak away from her. It was like she had an Itachi radar. He could never sneak up or away from her. The only chance he had was when she got out of the bath since it relaxed her so much. Which Itachi knew she took after she would come home on a hot day, just like it was that day. So he waited for her to get home and take a bath. Most kids would've gotten bored by waiting so long, but Itachi could be extremely patience if need be.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>1 Hour later<strong>

Kushina got out of the bath with a towel wrapped around her, as she made her way to her room. She opened her closet to get some clothes, which was what exactly Itachi was waiting for.

"Boo!" Itachi shouted.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

(Boom)

Itachi stared wide eyed at the fist that missed his face by inches and blew a whole in the wall at the back of the closet.

"Oh crap. Itachi are you ok?" Kushina asked, as she picked the shocked Itachi up and buried him in her chest. "Don't scare me like that."

"Yes Ma'am." he mumbled while his face was still buried in her chest.

"What are you doing here?" Kushina pulled him away from her and held him with her arms stretched out in front of her.

"I-I wanted to sneak up on you." Itachi averted his eyes as his feet hung in the air.

"Well it looks like you succeed." Kushina beamed. "It isn't everyday someone sneaks up upon Red Hot-Blooded Habanero." Kushina tickled Itachi causing him to giggle.

"Wait a second." Kushina stopped. "Does Minato know you're here?" Kushina questioned as she put him down.

"I don't think so." Itachi shook his head.

"Hmmmmm." Kushina started to wonder if she should tell him she had Itachi. '_Nah. I let him sweat. That's what he gets for taking his eyes off of Itachi_.' Kushina snickered to herself.

_'I know that look. Minato's in trouble.' _Itachi couldn't help but feel guilty for what will to Minato when he got home.

**Flashback End**

* * *

><p>"You nearly killed me." Itachi deadpanned. "That led to my paranoia of surprise attacks." Itachi admitted.<p>

"And I'm sure that helped you stay alive all these years."

"I won't deny that."

"Then you're welcome little Ita." Kushina patted his head like when he was a kid, causing Itachi to sigh.

"Little Ita?" Naruto tried his best to hold back his laughter, but eventually let it out.

"Hey! Don't laugh at my papa!" Miko yelled, as she kicked Naruto in his shin.

"Oww! You little bra-!" Naruto began to say, but was cut off when a knife flew by his face.

"Little what?" Kushina said with a smile on her face that spelt death if Naruto gave the wrong answer.

"L-Little angel." Naruto patted Miko on the head, as he sweated bullets.

"That's what I thought." Kushina said.

"I like your nickname papa." Miko beamed as she looked up at him.

"Thank you." Itachi replied, as he poked her in her forehead.

"He does that to you to?" Sasuke said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah." Miko pouted, even though she just like Sasuke liked it when he did that.

"I never did learn where you got that from?" Sasuke questioned.

"You would have her to thank for that." Itachi tilted his head to Kushina.

"Really?" Sasuke responded.

"Guilty as charged." Kushina said.

"How come you never did that to me?" Naruto asked.

"She was probably worried that it would cause you even more brain damage." Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke you bas-" Naruto cut himself off.

"Bas?" Miko curiously tilted her head to the side. Naruto turned to look at her and saw the glare Itachi and Kushina were giving him.

"I...Uh...Ah forget it. I'm going to Ichiraku, anyone wanna come? I'm buying." Naruto said as he made his way to the door.

"That's a great idea. Right little Ita?" Kushina beamed.

"Yes it is." Itachi said with a nostalgic smile on his face. "It's been far too long since we last ate there."

"You two used to eat there?" Naruto questioned as he put on his shoes.

"All the time." Kushina replied as they all got ready to leave. "Why are you still wearing that cloak?" Kushina asked as she stopped Itachi by the door.

"I've grown quite fond of it." Itachi shrugged. "Also Miko likes to hide in it when she gets scared." Itachi continued.

_'They're so different.'_ Kushina thought as she remembered how curious instead of scared Itachi was when he was a kid. _'Yet they look practically identical. Even more so if he was a kid. They could've been twins.' _

"There's no reason for you to be scared. If anyone messes with you they'll deal with me. Now take off that cloak." Kushina stated, making Miko feel slightly better.

"Just for today." Itachi removed his cloak revealing the Akatsuki clothes he wore under the cloak.

"Much better. Now we can go." Kushina stated as she led the group out of the house.

"The great Itachi Uchiha getting pushed around by a stay at home mom." Sasuke smirked. "Who would've thought." Sasuke teased as he walked up beside his brother, while Itachi's other side was occupied by his daughter.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi shook his head. "You fail to see the raging storm looming on the horizon." Itachi cryptically supplied.

"What?"

"Kushina can be very nice and caring, but she also has a huge temper. You must pick and choose your battles with her." Itachi explained.

"Really? I mean, I already knew she can get mad, but you make it sound like something a whole lot worse."

"It is."

"You know I can hear you two right?" Kushina called out from the front of the group.

"Am I wrong?" Itachi responded.

"No." Kushina grumbled. "But I never went off on you."

"You didn't?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"If I did it was only because I was worried not mad."

"That's because I learned how to deal with you."

"And I you, Mr. Sweet Tooth." Kushina grinned and Itachi sighed. The group eventually came upon Ichiraku and Itachi couldn't help but wonder how Teuchi and Ayame would react when they saw him. Since Itachi and Kushina ate at Ichiraku consistently, they got to know the father and daughter quite well and he would hate for them to be scared of him.

The group walked in and sat in the seats, Naruto was the furthest to the left followed by Sasuke, Kushina, Itachi and Miko who sat on his lap,

"Hey old man can we get some service here?" Naruto called out causing Teuchi to turn around.

"Oh hey there Naruto. I see you brought your friend. Ah you brought your mother too." Teuchi smiled at his customers, but then he noticed Itachi. "Do I know you? You look awfully familiar."

"Ah come on old man." Kushina spoke up. "Think back." she then wrapped an arm around Itachi's shoulder and brought him close to her. Teuchi brought put a hand on his chin and started to think back. After a few seconds he saw an image of a young Itachi at different ages and Kushina sitting side by side eating ramen.

"Itachi! It's so good to have you back! I heard rumors that you were back, but I wasn't sure if they were true."

"It's good to be back. How have you and Ayame been?" Itachi gave a polite head bow.

"Still as a polite young man as ever. Your brother could learn from you."

"Tch." Sasuke turned his head away.

"Old man I'm dying here." Naruto whined.

"Sorry. Sorry. I'll take your orders in a second. Ayame get in here! There's someone here I think you'll like to see!" Teuchi called out.

"I'm coming!" Ayame answered._ 'I wonder who's he talking about_?' Ayame walked in the kitchen and scanned the restaurant and stopped on a certain raven haired Uchiha. _'No it can't be.'_ Ayame shook her head.

"Hello Ayame. It's nice to see you again." Itachi greeted her, causing her doubts to fade.

"I-Itachi?" Ayame's cheeks started to grow red. Itachi was quite aware that she had a crush on him ever since they met, but she never went fan girl crazy on his ass, so he was quite fond of her. "You're back?" Itachi nodded his head.

"Papa? Who is that lady?" Miko questioned, causing Teuchi and Ayame to notice her for the first time.

As Kushina watch what was happening she couldn't hide a smirk that found it's way on her face. There were two reasons for her smirk, the first one was Teuchi and Ayame's reaction, which was blinking and staring blankly at them. The second was the way Miko was possessively hugging her father and glaring at Ayame. Of course since Miko was a little kid the glare was cute instead of scary.

_'Like father, like daughter.'_ Kushina mused. She remembered how possessive and protective Itachi was with his mother and her when he was a kid. It did become less noticeable as he grew older, but she could see how he tensed up whenever a shinobi would approach them. She even noticed on a few occasions Itachi would follow her when she met with the village elders. She had to give him credit for being able to listen in on those meeting without being noticed by anyone else, but then again he was Itachi Uchiha. And as cute as Itachi's possessive and protectiveness was to Kushina, she knew it stemmed from the fear of losing those close to you. Like he lost Obito to the war and almost lost Kushina the day of the Nine Tails attack._ 'No point on dwelling on the past.'_ Kushina shook her head.

"Y-you have a daughter?" Ayame and her father questioned.

"Yes. Her names Miko. Say hello Miko." Itachi put a hand on her head.

"Hello." Miko reluctantly said. Miko really didn't like it when women hit on her dad and he was hit on a lot on their journey to the Leaf Village. And even though Ayame didn't hit on Itachi, she could see the signs of a crush, she was Itachi's daughter after all.

"Hi. My names Ayame."

"Duh." Miko rolled her eyes. Naruto, Sasuke, and even Kushina were shocked by how Miko went from a sweet and shy girl to well what they were seeing now. "Can we eat?" Miko asked once again glaring at Ayame causing Itachi to sigh and apologize.

After everyone got their food, they began eating it while never taking their eyes off Miko. They watched as she would switch from happily sharing a bowl of ramen with her father to glaring at Ayame whenever she looked at Itachi.

"What the heck is going on with your niece?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"I don't know. I just met the kid today." Sasuke whispered back.

"She's just jealous that Ayame likes Itachi." Kushina explained.

"What she does?!" Naruto shouted then covered his mouth.

"Idiot." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Itachi was like that with me and Mikoto when he was younger, but he never had her attitude though." Kushina pointed at Miko.

"Then why is she like that?" Naruto questioned.

"She probably got her attitude from her mother. Itachi always did have a thing for fiery girls with a 'take no crap' attitude."

"You mean like you?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I raised him well." Naruto and Sasuke just rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p>Itachi sighed as he slowly got out of bed careful not to wake Miko up. Itachi made his way to the back of the house, slid the door open and sat on the porch. He smiled as he looked up at the stars and let the fact that now he was home sink in. He couldn't believe he was given a second chance after everything he did. And to top things off, the most important people in his life were there. His daughter Miko, his brother Sasuke, Kushina the women who was like a second mother to him, Rin his late cousins teammate who was like an older sister, and of course his teammate and friend Hana.<p>

"Can't sleep?" a voice called out behind him. Itachi turned around and saw Kushina walking towards him, wearing a dark blue Yukata nightgown.

"What gave it away?"

"Smart ass." Kushina smirked as she sat next to him. "So what's on your mind?"

"I just find it hard to believe that I was accepted so easily." Itachi answered referring to the people whose opinion mattered to him.

"You know for a genius you can miss the simplest thing sometimes." Kushina said after she poked him in the forehead.

"Care to explain?" Itachi asked causing Kushina to sigh. She then patted her lap, which Itachi chose to ignore. In his opinion he was far to old for that.

(Pat. Pat)

Of course Kushina thought other wise.

"Don't you think I'm to old for that?"

(Pat. Pat)

Apparently not. And if the consistent patting didn't prove it the glare she was giving him did. They stared at each other for half a minute until Itachi eventually relented, Kushina was a stubborn woman he knew that. So much to his slight embarrassment and Kushina's enjoyment he laid his head on her lap.

"So to explain why we all accepted you so easily is quite simple." Kushina turned her attention from the stars to Itachi. "You're family Itachi. We love you."

"It's that simple isn't it."

"Yup. Me and Rin never did believe the crap that everyone was saying about you. You don't want to know how much ass we had to kick, because someone was saying something bad about you." Kushina smiled down at him.

"Of course you did." Itachi chuckled. They sat there for a few minutes enjoying the company of each other, something they thought they would never get to do.

"So little Miko doesn't like to share her daddy, does she?" Kushina smirked down at him.

"So you noticed that."

"I'd have to be blind not too! It was adorable!"

"If you say so." they once again fell into silence and Kushina once again broke it.

"So now that you're back what will you do?" Kushina questioned.

"What do you mean?" Itachi replied with a question of his own.

"What I mean is, what will you do with your life? Will you become a ninja again?"

"I have no plans to become a ninja at the moment, but if the village ever needs me I'll do everything within my power to help it and it's people."

"Sounds good to me." Kushina smiled. "Maybe you could be a Jounin sensei."

"That thought has crossed my mind. The Genin these days are more worried about learning powerful jutsu's then learning the basic fundamentals, something that will most likely cost them their lives. But I doubt they would put me in such a position. Of course it was just a thought. Right now I'm content to enjoy the peaceful life of a civilian.

"I'll feel the same way." Kushina agreed, she herself hasn't been a ninja in years. "But if you ever do decide to become a Jounin sensei don't hesitate to. Any Genin would be lucky to have you as a sensei."

"I'll remember that." and once again they sat there in silence, until Kushina eventually broke it for the last time that night.

"It's good to have you home little Ita." Kushina whispered as she leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead, before she got up and went inside.

"I'm not a child anymore Kushina."

"No matter how old you become you will always be my little Ita." Kushina said over her shoulder. "And you will always have a home here. Good night."

"Good night." Itachi replied as he watched her turn the corner.

After a few minutes of sitting, Itachi went back to his room and crawled into bed. A sleeping Miko instinctively cuddled closer to him and gripped his shirt.

"I love you papa." Miko whispered in her sleep.

"I love you to Miko." Itachi kissed her on the head and slowly drifted to sleep.

While Itachi went to sleep, most of the shinobi who knew the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre weren't so lucky. Almost identical questions ran through their minds. Would they have been loyal enough to the village to do what Itachi did? Would they had been able to keep their sanity? Not many shinobi got much sleep that night.


End file.
